mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:201.241.111.161
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aniju Aura page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 21:20, September 5, 2012 Dude that story is my idea. You shouldn't take other people's stories and try to make it into your own and sell it if that is what you are doing. If you want to make a book about any of the meerkats' real life, you would first have to get permission from the Kalahari Meerkat Project and maybe Animal Planet if you wish to incluse things about Meerkat Manor as well. Aniju Aura (talk) 22:40, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Nah, Rocket Dog was the dominant female of the Whiskers and she won't be the dominant female of another mob. I don't want to make another page title Rocket Dog Whiskers. It would get too confusing if there was multable pages with the same name. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well that's because Flo didn't die like Rocket Dog but formed her own group in real life. However don't you bring Flo into this. Rocket Dog became famous for being the dominant female of the Whiskers after Flower. She died and we honor her short time as the dominant female. If be like if Flower had not died and stayed the dominant female or left to form new group, wouldn't feel right. Hey what Language do you speak? Aniju Aura (talk) 22:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't do it. Rocket Dog lagacy was in the Whiskers so she will remain the dominant female of the Whiskers. If you speak spanish, just make a Meerkat Fan-Fiction Wiki in Spanish then you can just leave Rocket Dog as the dominant female of the Whiskers. This wiki is mainly for english but for the people who speak spanish, they can use your wiki better than this one. Oh and if you are making a your own Meerkat Manor don't use Dave as the dominant male of th Whiskers. Use another meerkat like Wilson. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Enili is the dominant female of the Whiskers. I just got everything figured out for them I'm not going to change it. If you make your own Fan-Fiction Wiki you can leave Rocket Dog as the dominant female with Homestar Runner or Drew as the dominant male of the Whiskers, not Dave. Not those people who don't like Rocket Dog won't be able to do anything about it or complain. Then that wiki can be in Spanish. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) No they were my idea. I like it better when people come up with their own ideas and meerkats. What's Spanish for Whiskers? Aniju Aura (talk) 01:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC)